User talk:Brach
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Fuchsteufelwild page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icealien33 (Talk) 17:21, March 30, 2013 Talk pages If you have something to say to someone, use talk pages instead of constantly adding "notes" to articles. Also in the future stop adding the same thing over and over after it's been removed because there is probably a reason it was removed, so check the edit history. Fuchsteufelswild Hi! I'm glad you asked...I found this word in the dictionary written by the Grimm Brothers themselves. The explanation they provide is that foxes were once in Germany representative of the devil. "fuchswild" means "mad as a fox", and adding "Teufel" is a stressor to imply that this isn't just a fox-- this is the devil in the form of a fox. It was written that if a man is so mad that he is madder than any demon in hell, he can be described as fuchsteufelswild. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 21:23, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :Here is the direct text from their dictionary for the word. I trust you can translate it on your own: : FUCHSTEUFELSWILD, adj. so aufgebracht, als wenn man ganz des teufels wäre, im höchsten grade aufgebracht: ''da wurd dir nun das männchen fuchsteufelswild. Fr. Müller 1, 233. der ausdruck ist demnach stärker als fuchswild. tirolisch, bei Schöpf 157; ''kärnt. fuchstoiflwilde. Lexer 104;'' zu Iglau fuxtaiflswild. Frommann ''mundarten '' 5, 469. :Also: : FUCHSWILD, ''adj. über die maszen aufgebracht, bis zum auszersichsein aufgebracht. von ''Adelung und Campe noch nicht aufgenommen, aber bei Schmeller 1, 508 und Weigand 1, 373 verzeichnet. es ist ein schon im 16. jh. sehr geläufiges wort:'' : : fuchs wild bin ich, : drum sehne ich mich : so gar in frembde land. : : bergreien ''136, anfang des liedes nr. 57;'' : ich bin fuchs wild. : ebenda, als schlusz jeder strophe. ''4, Sp. 358 : : ''dasselbe lied bei ''Uhland volksl. 396, aber s. 395 in anderer fassung, doch mit gleichem anfange und bei vier strophen mit dem angegebenen schlusse.'' : wie kanst du nur so fuchswild sein. : H. Sachs V, 347; : : lauf die wend auf weil du so fuchszwild bist. Scheit Grobianus ''P 3 am rande. was schierts mich? genug sie sind fuchswild. Göthe 33, 268; ich schwör beim Cerberus, denn nun bin ich fuchswild. Fr. Müller 1, 170. ''in manchen stellen bleibt es ungewis, ob das adj. oder das von diesem gebildete adv gemeint ist: : wort und auch würz wolten nit würken, : mein weib blieb fuchszwildt gleich eim türken. : H. Sachs III, 3, 69''; = (1588) 50; : : erzeigt sich jha gnug unmieldt, : stellt sich zornig und fuchswieldt. : A. Schubarth sieman E 6; : wenn dein vater wieder so eine antwort hörte, fuchswild würd er darüber. H. L. Wagner kindermörderin 61. Evchen Humbrecht'' 65. schon der blosze gedanke macht mich furiös und fuchswild. Jean Paul'' leben Fibels 184; noch vor nachts wurde der (''belagernde) feind fuchswild, unaufhörlich kanonierte und haubizierte er. dessen Nepomukkirche ''121.'' : verstärkter ausdruck ist ''fuchsteufelswild, s. d. '' :A bit of insight from Wikipedia/Wiktionary is also useful in this case. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 23:09, April 9, 2013 (UTC) : :Thanks for these references to archaic literary and lyrical uses of "fuchswild," and to the more intense emotional agitation connoted by "fuchsteufelswild." Duden Deutsches Universalwoerterbuch omits "fuchswild," but defines "fuchsteufelswild" as "Adj. (EMOTIONAL VERSTAERKEND) sehr wuetend: er wurde fuchsteufelswild, als er das hoerte." The closest English equivalent to "fuchsteufelswild" that I can think of is "mad as hell."Brach (talk) 00:56, April 10, 2013 (UTC)Brach